


Même chambre, même seul

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [528]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Literal Sleeping Together, Loneliness, M/M, Roommates, Sharing a Room, TT, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Mijat a pris l'habitude de partager sa chambre, alors quand il se retrouve seul, rien ne va.
Relationships: Mijat Gaćinović/Ante Rebić, Mijat Gaćinović/Dejan Joveljić
Series: FootballShot [528]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	Même chambre, même seul

Même chambre, même seul

  
Mijat a pris l'habitude avec ces trois années en commun de partager sa chambre d'hôtel avec Ante quand ils ont un match à l'extérieur, c'est comme ça, ils sont amis et n'ont pas de problèmes avec le fait de dormir dans la même chambre. Mijat pensait que ce serait comme ça pour encore quelques saisons, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux décide de partir, mais il n'avait pas prévu que ce serait aussi rapide. Ils ont fait une bonne dernière saison, et maintenant, ses amis sont partis. Ante part en prêt à Milan pour ne rien arranger, Mijat se sent trahi, il pensait qu'ils resteraient pour toujours ensemble, ou du moins encore quelques années.

  
Nouvelle saison. Dejan est arrivé, et vu que Mijat avait un lit libre, il doit partager. Dans les faits, il est heureux de retrouver quelqu'un dans sa chambre, le vide pendant les quelques semaines lui a fait plus de mal qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Dejan est plus jeune que lui, tellement innocent, la première fois qu'ils dorment ensemble, Joveljic a du mal à dormir, Mijat aimerait lui dire de respirer et de se taire, mais il reste patient et l'écoute, il finira par s'habituer. Dejan a des fois du mal à s'endormir après ça, Mijat se glisse dans son lit pour lui caresser les cheveux, il a appris à faire ça avec les semaines, pour l'aider avec le sommeil, comme ça il dort, et Mijat peut revenir dans son propre lit et dormir tranquillement. Mijat sait qu'il est en train de s'attacher au petit jeune, que ce n'est pas une bonne chose, parce que ce qui s'est passé avec Ante risque de recommencer... Mais il ne peut pas laisser tomber le petit gars et a ce sale sentiment de vide quand Dejan s'endort finalement et qu'il doit garder tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur fermement pour ne plus avoir mal.

  
Dejan finit en prêt jusqu'à la fin de la saison à Anderlecht. Mijat se sent une nouvelle fois trahi, pourquoi tous ses colocataires ne peuvent pas rester ? Est-ce qu'il est condamné à rester seul ? Mijat est destiné à rester seul dans sa chambre, à espérer que la saison passe vite pour retrouver Dejan...

  
Fin


End file.
